White Chocolate
by GiantFlyingSquirrel
Summary: JP once made a referance to Kouji being white chocolate and Zoey knows white chocolate is Takuya's favorite. KoujixTakuya


Disclaimer: Not. Mine. Now allow me to cry in my corner of woe since I have been reminded of that fact. -crying in corner of woe-

Alright! I was completely watching Digimon again. I got to episode 4 (amazing how it takes me an entire week to watching that many episodes...) and then JP said this line and I thought "hm...what if Takuya's really liked white chocolate?". Ok, I know it might not be his favorite. But for the sake of this FF, it is. And for those who prefer the Japanese names, sorry. I only remember watching it in English oh so long ago. And now time for my apologies for anything that I did wrong such as: 1) Getting them out of character, 2) Miss spelled names, 3) Wrong information and 4) Any possible wrong descriptions. I tried my best.

* * *

"Ya know JP, remember that one time you described Kouji?" Zoey asked, looking at her new friends. JP blinked dumbly, sitting on one of the fallen trees in the forest clearing they had stumbled upon. He honestly had no idea what the girl was talking about. The previous sarcastic insults? Worshiping and idolizing exactly how cool the dark haired youth was, what he aspired to be (not that he'd admit it out loud)?

"Uh..."

"At the very beginning. Just before I first got Kazemon." A finger was at her lips, one eye closer while the other seemed to be searching the sky above for answers. Again, JP was struck dumbfounded. He had said so many things but he couldn't remember all of them. "Something about white chocolate..." It was like a light bulb went over his head.

"He reminds me of white chocolate. It may look good but has no taste. Is that it?" The blonde beamed, nodding happily.

"Ya! That's it!"

"Why did you bring that up?" The girl giggled to herself. She winked, pointing daintily to the three other boys resting underneath a shady tree. Tommy was curled up right by Takuya. Takuya was sprawled out, snoring loud enough to attract any digimon with hearing around while Kouji was propped against the tree, mere inches away from the goggle-headed boy.

"Takuya's favorite candy is white chocolate."

And once more, JP was struck dumbfounded again.

"What's that got to do with anything?" He heaved a sigh, slouching forward. He was hungry, their momentary pit stopped turned to be a few hour rest seeing as over half the group was napping. Yes he liked spending time with Zoey, but his love for food rivaled his obsession for the girl. Then there was Zoey making no sense blabbering about white chocolate. _Oh man, there's no way I'm gonna last till the next town. Hurry up and wake up guys!_

"Call it women's intuition!" JP still didn't see how the white chocolate reference made for Kouji connected with Takuya's love for white chocolate. If anything, it just served as a painful reminder that his stomach was running on empty.

"Zoey..." JP groaned. "Not that I don't mind talking about food and all but what does my comment have to do with Takuya?"

The girl stood proudly, her hands on her hips as she leaned into JP's face. JP was suddenly aware at how close the blonde was. His face blushing brightly and internally he was dancing happily that maybe, just maybe, something good might happen. Something good enough to distract him from his intense hunger. Her breath was on his face, warm and light, he was looking into her eyes, half excited and half hoping. "You still don't see it JP? Boy, are boys slow!" She suddenly stated, standing up straight. The once excited boy suddenly felt a cloud of woe swoop over his head. _So much for that idea... _"Think about it JP!" She held a finger up. "You made a reference that Kouji was white chocolate." Another finger popped up. "And Takuya's favorite candy _is _white chocolate!"

"So...Kouji is a tasteless guy and Takuya likes white chocolate? Is that what your getting at?" He blinked, looking up. Zoey looked frustrated. Her cheeks puffed up with her mouth pulled down into a sour frown.

"Men! They don't understand subtleness do they?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest before taking a quick seat right by the other member. "I'm saying that they like each other! We should hook them up!"

It all suddenly started to click in the boy's mind. The large brunette's eyes nearly bulged out of his socket, darting from the female of the group to the two in question by the tree. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all, to deny it, to do _something_! However his mouth didn't seem to function correctly at the time. Still in shock at what the girl was suggesting.

"Wha-! There is no-no! It is not right! NO!" JP flailed his arms around, profusely spouting out why Koji and Takuya shouldn't, couldn't and wouldn't be together. However to Zoey it sounded like nothing more than blushing rambles and jerky gestures. "THERE IS NO WAY KOUJI AND TAKUYA ARE TOGETHER!"

"Shush JP, you're going to wake them up!" Zoey jumped up, clamping her hand over his mouth as JP continued to flounder around.

"Too late." The pair froze. Their eyes tracking the familiar voice. Kouji was sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while yawning. He looked over angrily. "Who and who aren't together?" He raised a brow. Zoey and JP stiffened.

"Uh..t-there's no way...erm..." the girl looked frantically around. Grass, logs, trees and the sky were the only other living things surrounding them. No inspiration to fabricate a clever lie to ease their way around the perceptive youth's gaze. The taller brunette too was trying to come up with an idea. Having about as much luck as his partner in crime though. In the end the dark haired boy sighed, standing up and stretching.

"Forget it." Kouji faced his next task: waking up Takuya from dream land. It was always easier said than done.

With his back turned, Kouji missed the frantic panic ease into relief on the pair's part. Zoey looked to JP, her hand forming a fist of determination. "We have to get them together!"

"No way Zoey! Forget it! Count me out!" JP huffed, looking the other way for good measure. That didn't deter the wind holder though. Her face morphing into a look that rivaled the cat catching the canary.

"That's too bad. Because if we did get them together I was thinking I could double date with them. Ya know...as a reward to my partner who helped me." She feigned a depressed sigh. Shoulders slouched, legs crossed and her arms folded on her lap. She looked positively troubled and sounded just as bad. JP attempted to restrain himself from being pulled in. However his will was crumbling-something he blamed his stomach for-and looked at the other.

"Ok, fine!" Zoey grinned. "But there better be food involved somewhere! I'm so hungry!" His stomach growled to emphasize his point.

Meanwhile with Kouji, he was doing his best to ignore their slightly loud conversation. His whole focus was on the sprawled out brunette. He had previously tried shaking him away, poking him, pulling at his cheek, rolling him around, just about everything in the book that didn't involve physical pain. Well, he had tried slapping him once...or twice. However Takuya just remained blissfully unaware. Kouji growled, raking his brain for ideas on how exactly to wake up the other. An idea did pop into his head. _So you sleep like sleeping beauty, lets see if you wake up like sleeping beauty._ He leaned down, pecking the other's lips lightly. Applying enough force to ensure (hopefully) that Takuya would wake up. Moments later he was staring into brown, wide, frantic eyes. Takuya's face turned a bright shade of red, feeling Koji's lips over his and the jaw dropping stares of the pair in the background. A smug grin decorated the light warriors face. Eventually Kouji did pull back, standing tall and proud-the smugness never leaving.

"What do you know, I guess that movie was right."

JP looked to Zoey; Zoey looked to JP, then together they both looked to Kouji and Takuya. The poor brunette appeared shocked, pleased and embrassed all rolled into one. His eyes wide looking to Kouji-who only smirked in response. The previous scheming pairs' jaw dropped. Their plans unneeded.

So in the end, JP did learn that yes, Takuya did have a fetish for white chocolate.

And Kouji also learned the easiest way to waking up the goggle-head boy.


End file.
